The Truth, Natsu and Zeref Dragneel
by izzywolf22
Summary: BASED ON CHAPTER 436, CONTAINS SPOILERS - After defeating Avatar's summon they lay back a bit to see someone unexpected, and serious truths.


**HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FIC, AND OMFG CHAPTER 436 WAS AMAZING I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT IT. SINCE THIS IS LIKE A FAN-IDEA, OBVIOUSLY THIS WILL MOST LIKELY NOT HAPPEN IN THE STORY THIS IS LIKE MY HYPOTHESIS MIXED WITH FANFICTION CREATIVITY. I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

It was shortly after Natsu defeated the God of War, Avatar retreated. Since everything was done with Avatar so far, the group went to Juvia's house to relax before Natsu, Lucy and the others (possibly) travel to find their old members back to reopen Fairy Tail.

They all decided to create a bonfire outside the little cabin and made dinner, while dinner was preparing they of course talked, to catch up on what they missed.

"So Natsu, you obviously grown in strength, what did you do for the year?" Gray asked leaning against the nearby tree. Natsu looked up and smiled. "I was walking around but then I met Gildarts, he trained me a bit." Natsu smiled again looking content.

Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy's jaw dropped, "W-with Gildarts!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Gray smiled in respect while Gajeel looked impressed.

"Yeah it was really hard but it worked out in the end, you guys had interesting stories. Lucy a journalist, Juvia lived with Gray for a while ' _wow never saw that coming'_ Gray,Erza,Levy, and Gajeel joined the council." Natsu finished as they laughed.

Natsu stopped laughing when he felt a presence, the others noticed his behavior. "Natsu?, what's up?" Gray asked. Natsu looked at Gray, "He's here" Natsu turned to see Zeref. The guild members got in their fighting stances while Natsu looked confused and Zeref held his hands up, signaling to be no fighting.

"It's been a while Natsu, you grown pretty well and strong." Zeref smiles kindly, and surprisingly Natsu doesn't fight or yell at Zeref yet. The others were staring at Natsu, unsure what to do.

"Zeref, I knew you would visit me again, but why now?" Natsu spoke up with curiousness in his voice. Zeref looked down, "I told you I was going to you about the truth right?" Zeref says a little hesitantly.

Natsu nodded while the others were gaping, to not harm anyone Zeref sits where he stood warning the others to back away just incase and only Natsu can stay with him.

As they sat Zeref had a small smile on his face, "I think it was time I tell you what you are to me." Zeref's voice fades as they all stare at him. He looks at Gray and Erza. "Erza correct?" Erza hesitantly nods her head, "You might want to hold down Fullbuster, I don't want him to jump to conclusions." Everyone was confused but Erza nodded hesitantly again.

"Since this isn't a easy conversation I just have to come right out with it..Natsu..you are E.N.D." Everyone's eyes widen, Gray is heavily confused, not sure if he furious at Natsu or not. "W-What?" Zeref sighs, he looks at Gray.

"Gray before you think anything, Natsu has no knowledge of this, he's still your comrade and he isn't evil. You people should know that for sure." Zeref smile had gone into a more serious expression.

Natsu is thoughtless, he doesn't know what to think, he was about to yell but another presence felt familiar, it was Mavis in her spirit form from Tenroujima.

"He speaks the truth.' she say quietly, the other look at her, "Master Mavis?" Zeref's eyes widen and he looks at the presence he felt. He smiles, "Mavis, it's been a while." Mavis nods in response, but Zeref can't see her anyway.

"It's true, but as a Master's favor please listen to Zeref..he'll do no harm." Mavis floats as she looks to Zeref as he sighs.

"Wait, E.N.D.?" Natsu asks as the others eyed and listen to their conversation carefully. "Yes Natsu..it stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Natsu couldn't speak at all he was speechless he just stares as Zeref continues to talk.

"You weren't created...you were…" Zeref looks down, Natsu is thinking of punching him but Mavis stops him before he can do anything.

"You were really important to me Natsu, I did what I did to bring you back." Natsu and the others were tired of the suspense. "Zeref? just...say it." Natsu says softly still shocked.

Zeref looks up, but he doesn't make eye contact. "Natsu, my full name is Zeref...Zeref..Dragneel." The guild members can felt the temperature drop low when Zeref released his words.

"D-Drag….neel, t-then…. what?" Natsu mind went blank the others jaws dropped completely, not even to create audible words.

"Natsu, you are my little brother.." Zeref says as he waits for everyone to take in the news, he planned to talk to Natsu alone but he knew someone would spy and if he 'killed' one of Natsu friends..he couldn't bear to see the hatred in his eyes, he already spent 400 years without him already.

"Wha- how?" Natsu blurted out. "Wait so the Salamander is related to….Zeref" Gajeel kind of clarified. Zeref nodded, he looked at Natsu actually in the eyes this time.

"When I was little, I was lucky to have a little brother but sadly he died a couple years after birth-" Natsu eyes widen as if he was recalling something. "I was very talented with magic, but all I ever wanted to do was find a way to bring my brother back...that was my mistake, even though I don't regret it."

"I started researching since I was very young, about the concepts of life and death, years passed when I was in the Academy, I created blueprints for two things the Eclipse Gate and the R- System. I was almost done with my blueprints, but my professor warned me but I was in denial. He kept on saying I couldn't bring him back, then I snapped. I didn't know what emotion I felt I just remember my head hurting but then something took over me...It was only after what happened, I realised I got cursed to Ankhserum's wrath, that's when everything started, how I turned immortal, and why everything perishes around me. After that I remembered wanting to die, so I created the book of Zeref, but when they couldn't kill me I sealed them up, but later on in time someone opened the book and unsealed them all." Zeref finished.

"Zeref honestly really kind-hearted, it just what corrupts him is what makes him what everyone sees him as, and being in never ending hell for 400 years will change a person." Mavis said quietly.

Natsu barely speaking manage to stutter out "Continue?" and Zeref did.

"After that I found out what I could do to finally end myself, or something I finally found a use. after so many years I finally did what I wanted. I managed to bring you back Natsu...as well as gave you your flame, flames strong enough to finally take me away…" No one could form words, but Natsu managed to find some.

"Wait didn't you tell me that Igneel tried to kill me?" Zeref tilted his head to the side. " He knew you had good in your heart so he decided to raise you as his own, he wasn't capable and what he said is true, you always been a good child."

Natsu looked down, he actually remembered very little fragments of his old self. Tears that refused to fall out but they were there in his eyes. "I..I remember, I was very little, you would always chase me, taught me how to walk.." Natsu started shaking a bit. "My..my actual very first word was...your name." Natsu looked up at Zeref. "Why...why didn't you tell me before?"

Gray was shocked, was Zeref really telling the truth, but the look that Natsu and Mavis had answered for him. ' _Natsu is Zeref younger brother, what the fuck?!"_ Lucy, Levy and Juvia were speechless. Wendy looked unsure, Erza and Gajeel looked dumbfounded.

Gajeel remembered the day when Laxus went crazy, he remembered Natsu unable to escape Freed's barrier.

"Wait so is that the reason why Salamander couldn't escape the age barrier that one time?" Gajeel questioned as the others remembered that day. Zeref nodded, "Yes, Natsu is only a few years younger than me,but he's over 400 years old, you were in the R-System for 400 years so." Zeref clarified softly.

Natsu was an emotional mess right now, he realizes why Zeref was always around, and that he actually has to END him!, he finally remembers the vague memories they spent together.

Zeref stands up and pets Natsu's hair, "Later on, you're stronger now Natsu, i'm really proud of you..we'll fight later, and one day I tell you the full story." Zeref whispered as he got up and walked away and Mavis disappeared since she filled her role to make sure no one gets hurt.

"Natsu?" Gray calls, he loses his anger when he sees his best friend on the ground, head in his knees. "I..I don't know what to do...I don't know." Natsu says softly, usually Gajeel or Gray would tease him but this is way unexpected, to find out your best friend is actually a etherious and related to probably the probably misunderstood dark lord Zeref.

"Natsu, you were talking about your memories earlier, if you don't mind..what did you see? Erza questions. Natsu turn to look at her, he looks down, tears streaming down his face.

"I remember, after I was born our parents somehow died, because of that Zeref was really gentle, caring, overprotective of me considering he was a child himself. I remember also that I got really ill, saw the sadness in his eyes, remembered just being in darkness for so long, then all I know is that he would always talk to me in the R-system and somewhat rub the capsule..egg thing I was in, then all I know is that I wake up from a egg with Igneel in front of me."

"What do you plan to do?" Lucy says but instantly regrets forgetting this is probably the most news that she ever heard in her life, but Natsu was receiving the news not her, she regrets thinking how complicated it must be for the..now demon-dragon boy.

"I don't know, witnessing those memories is too much, and he expects me to kill HIM!" Natsu rubs his hand through his hair. "I can't think at all of what I have to do, I don't even know if I could actually end this." the group looks in worry, but now they only have the future to face.


End file.
